Technical Field
Embodiments discussed herein relate to maintenance of an information processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A remote conference system is known as one type of a transmitting system connected with a network. In such a remote conference system, a video distribution server distributes video data and sound data to respective transmission terminals.